Muchas, muchísimas, copas después
by taniz
Summary: Bendito sea el Wisky de Fuego. Harry y Hermione son amigos y lo seran por siempre; pero como todo en la vida, tambien ellos han tenido algun pequeño tropiezo. //Respuesta al reto de Ly// Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: ni soy dueña de nada del Universo de Harry Potter, ni recibo pago alguno por lo que publico a continuación. La historia es 100porciento salida de mi imaginación e impulsada por la maravillosa saga de HP_

**PRIMERA.**

-Dos Wiskys de fuego por favor- pidió Harry al mesero

-¿no veníamos por cerveza de mantequilla?- preguntó mosqueada Hermione, que acudió a aquel pub con la idea de tomarse algo tranquilo y consolar al ojiverde, que desde que terminó el colegio solía tener muchas crisis existenciales tipo _"ya, Voldemort está muerto ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora?"_

-vamos Hermione- le imploró con su mejor cara de suplica.

La aludida bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, acción que el moreno interpretó como un_ si no hay de otra..._

Cuando las bebidas fueron asentadas en la barra, comenzaron a platicar. A Hermione siempre le resultó cómoda la compañía de Harry, así como su cercanía. No es que él fuera la persona más elocuente del mundo (si era amigo de Ron _eres una chica_ Weasly ¿qué más se podía esperar?) pero siempre había sido así entre ellos.

…

**SEGUNDA.**

Las luces de la pista la estaban mareando y la música no la dejaba escuchar con claridad, pero ellos seguían intentado charlar a pesar de todo.

-¿Se ha terminado tu vaso?- inquirió Harry, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano derecha en espera del cantinero

-Si pero no quiero mas, gracias- contestó a prisa la castaña, alarmada por el ademán de su amigo de pedir que le rellenaran el trago.

-Una más de Wisky de fuego para la señorita- miró a la castaña sonriente –y otra para mi-

Una vez más, llegaron los tragos y el moreno tomó el suyo; dio un sorbo al tiempo de sentir como el líquido le quemaba la garganta tanto como el primero y miró a su amiga

-¿no me acompañas?-

Hermione tomó el suyo y echó al ojiverde una mirada con un tanto de reproche antes de llevarse la copa a los labios y sorber.

-Entonces…- comenzó de nuevo la castaña -¿en que nos quedamos?

…

**TERCERA**

El sonido sordo del cristal chocar contra la madera sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Llevaba toda la noche platicando con Harry y riéndose también. Se la estaba pasando de maravilla.

Observo al moreno pedir una nueva ronda de bebidas, y se perdió de nuevo en sus cavilaciones

Para ella siempre fue Harry…solo Harry. Nunca el héroe de Guerra ni _el niño que vivió. _Simplemente su mejor amigo.

Y sabía que él se los agradecía tanto a ella como a Ron.

Tomó la copa de licor que su amigo acababa de ponerle enfrente y siguió con la agradable conversación que sostenían.

Aunque su cuerpo, no muy acostumbrado al alcohol, comenzó a sentirse pesado.

…

**CUARTA**

Si alguien le preguntara no sabría qué contestar, porque para ser francos, no tiene ni idea cuando empezó. No está muy segura pues todo se había vuelto un poco borroso.

Sólo sabe que en algún momento después del cuarto vaso seguido de Wisky de Fuego (y sin nada en el estómago) ya se sentía un poco –bastante- mareada.

Y notaba también al moreno algo cambiado.

Harry ya no estaba cerca de ella, estaba invadiendo su espacio personal mientras bailaban.

¿Bailaban? ¿En que momento llegaron a la pista?

…

**MUCHAS **(muchísimas) **COPAS DESPUÉS**

Sabía –porque algo en lo profundo de su apagado cerebro se lo gritaba- que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

Eran amigos, casi hermanos… joder!

Pero lo que tenía en la sangre era alcohol, y su conciencia estaba tan borracha como ambos.

Hermione era consiente –o lo fue alguna vez- que mezclar wisky de fuego y dos personas despechadas no era una gran idea. Pero era Harry y tenía que apoyarlo en _todas _las formas posibles. Por eso estaba metida en aquel lío.

En el baño de chicas, convenientemente cerrado por supuesto, atrapada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Harry.

Si bueno, tal vez fue su culpa por comentar que iría al baño de manera muy insinuante, pero con un coño ¡estaba como una cuba! No era su culpa que el alcohol le sentara tan mal.

Aunque ya estando metida en el problema…

-joder Harry…- casi gimió la castaña al notar la mirada de Harry fija en sus labios.

Él levantó la vista y ambos se quedaron viendo unos segundos.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas como estaban… y lo hubiera hecho de buena gana si el ojiverde no tuviera ese cuerpazo y no se viera tan condenadamente bueno con la respiración agitada, el cabello alborotadísimo y los ojos brillando de anticipación.

Al parecer, él estaba pensando lo mismo pues se quedó sin hacer nada unos segundos.

_A la mierda_

Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, ambos chocaron sus labios.

Hermione se moría de ganas de besar al morocho y ya no pensaba reprimirse (y creía que el wisky tenía algo que ver). Harry le tomó de la cintura y la pegó aun más contra el muro.

Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Harry, que hizo un gemido ronco.

Continuaron con la tarea un buen tiempo y Hermione sintió la pierna de su amigo colarse por entre las suyas, notando la erección del moreno (de no estar un tan ebria, se hubiera ruborizado seguramente) que palpitaba bajo el pantalón.

Él abandonó la boca de la leona y fue a parar un poco más abajo, en su cuello, el cual lamió, mordió y besó con sensualidad

Hasta que llegó a la línea de la blusa….

Frunciendo el seño, el morocho le quito la camisa lo mas rápidamente posible, provocando que las mejillas de su amiga ardieran de la pena. La blanca piel de Hermione quedo expuesta y Harry llevo una mano a su cintura desnuda, mientras volvía a sus labios para besarla ahora lentamente, moviendo la lengua por aquí y por allá, aprisionando de vez en cuando su labio inferior. Su mano entonces, saciada de la piel de aquella zona, fue bajando hasta los pantalones de la castaña, barrera fácil de esquivar, pues los dedos de Harry pronto habían abierto el botón y bajado el cierre.

Cuando la Gryffindor sintió aquello ultimo, giro sobre su cuerpo aprisionando al moreno contra la pared, tal y como había estado ella segundos antes. Dibujando una línea de besos por el cuello de su amigo, fue desabrochando botón por botón, lánguidamente para desesperación de Harry.

Una vez que lo hubo despojado de su camisa, de cuclillas en el suelo, hizo lo propio con los vaqueros del ojiverde, dejándolo únicamente con su boxes.

Hermione sonrió al mirar como el moreno se mordía el labio con los ojos cerrados, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Se levanto entonces y se pego a el lo mas que pudo, aprisionando su erección contra su pelvis nuevamente, robándole a Harry un gemido de lo mas sensual. Movió un poco su cadera y volvió a besarle.

….

A las doce del día, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con cansancio. Sentía fuertes y constantes punzadas en la parte posterior de la cabeza y su boca estaba pastosa y con un muy desagradable sabor. Tenía muchísima sed y el cuerpo pesado.

Sonrió.

Y entonces una imagen de la noche anterior, extraordinariamente nítida, apareció frente a sus ojos.

Se le borró la sonrisa de golpe y se ruborizó.

Removió todo el cerebro pero no pudo encontrar ningún recuerdo después de ese. Sólo imágenes borrosas de ambos sentados en la barra, luego en la pista y por ultimo un baño.

Y calló en la cuenta de que tampoco recordaba como llegó a su casa ni como se cambió de ropa.

¡¡Su mejor amigo!! JODER. Trató de serenarse

"_haber Hermione… a lo pasado, pasado, que nadie muere de remordimiento…" _sintió una punzada de dolor especialmente fuerte en la cabeza_ "…ni de resaca"._

……………………………………………

**¿Qué clase de trauma tendré con dejar las escenas inconclusas? **

**Soy una chica de palabra, y yo te prometi, mi queridisima Ly, escribir un Harr-Hermione para ti ****;D asi que como mil años después, pero aquí esta. Espero que te guste, porque en realidad lo tenia hace siglos pero no me agradaba del todo y hoy que lo he encontrado en las profundidades de mi computadora le he dado unos retoques y estoy satisfecha con el.**

**Y a todos los demás, si ya han llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias :] los invito a dejar un review, corazones.**

**Feliz navidad atrasada y Feliz año nuevo adelantado ;D que el 2009 sea un año extraordinario para todos.**

**Taniz.**


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Hoy cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana me asaltó una verdad muy dolorosa, que me persigue todos los días de mi vida: no soy dueña de nada del universo de Harry Potter, y todo es sin fines lucrativos; aunque me cueste creerlo._

_Tras varias amenazas de muerte en forma de inofensivos reviews, y mucho tiempo después, decidí continuar el fic. Pero ahora sí, este es el último capitulo.  
_

* * *

Fuertes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a Hermione en su tarea de besar a Harry, quien, frunciendo el seño, habló.

-gue le suceddde a ese basilisco ¿no puedde esperar para ir al baño?-

La castaña echó un vistazo a Harry… en realidad trato de enfocarlo, pero los altos niveles de alcohol en su sangre se lo impedían, mientras el moreno hacia lo mismo. Cuando ambos lograron mirarse fijamente –a excepción del baño, pues el muy gamberro no dejaba de moverse- se quedaron serios por unos momentos.

Hasta que un ataque de risa espontaneo los ataco a ambos. Pasados unos segundos, ni sus carcajadas ni los golpes en la puerta habían cesado así que la castaña, secándose las lagrimas y a pesar del dolor de estomago, tomo a Harry de la mano.

-vamos Harry… desaparenoshh- el moreno apretó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas y giro, pero el conocido jalón en la parte media del cuerpo y la presión en los oídos nunca llego. Abrió los ojos.

-Desaparecenosh ya-

-Eso intentoo, joder!- Harry puso su mejor cara de concentración –con labios apretados y ceño fruncido incluidos- y repitió el movimiento, pero igual que la vez pasada, nada sucedió. El chico se inclinó para recoger la ropa de ambos y le entregó a Hermione la suya

-Vísdtete rápido- ella obedeció sin poner mucha oposición, quizá por el mismo asunto del Wisky. El moreno hizo lo propio, y una vez que tenían todo puesto (mal abotonado y muy arrugado) Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y se dirigió a la puerta. Giró el picaporte y una mujer entró hecha una ráfaga a uno de los cubículos y ambos estallaron en risas alcohólicas una vez más. Pusieron su mejor cara de _no acabamos de medio fajar en el baño _y caminaron –o lo intentaron- hasta salir de aquel lugar.

La calle estaba muy vacía y pasaba un auto cada mucho. Hermione, fastidiada de tratar de mantener el equilibrio, se quitó los tacones y los sostuvo en una de sus manos, mientras su amigo tenía la mano extendida hacia la calle, esperando algún taxi.

La chica se paró de puntitas y lo besó, porque por muy amigos-hermanos que fueran, el condenado besaba como seguramente solo los dioses deberían besar y ella, bueno… era una chica! Y tenía derecho a estar caliente de vez en cuando. Y borracha; muy borracha.

Harry la agarró de la cintura y fue bajando el brazo poco a poco hasta tenerla abrazada de la cintura. Y hubieran seguido así si el taxista no se hubiera detenido a su lado.

Se separaron y él abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar a Hermione pasar, y luego le siguió.

-Buenas noches ¿A dónde los llevo?

La castaña medio balbuceó la dirección de su departamento y jaló a Harry de la camisa para acercarlo a ella y volver a adueñarse de su boca; mientras el taxista los veía por el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando y murmuraba un _esa juventud de ahora_ que ellos no escuchaban o fingían no escuchar.

Y así continuaron, llenando ese carro con sonidos húmedos y con un conductor que empezaba a sentirse incómodo por tan fogoso comportamiento.

De pronto, el taxi se detuvo. Harry abrió la puerta, dejando a la chica pasar. Sacó un billete y se lo dio al hombre.

-Consherve el camdioo- y siguió a Hermione hasta su habitación.

Ella prendió la luz al entrar a la habitación y lanzó sus llaves en cualquier dirección y cuando Harry se introdujo en el lugar, apagó la luz que ella acababa de encender. La tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla y movió su lengua por la boca de su amiga, mientras una mano se coló por la blusa y llegó hasta uno de sus pechos, que respondió al tacto de forma adecuada. Le desabrochó el sostén con un movimiento torpe y la despojó de su blusa. Hermione se separó de él y le ayudó en la tarea, quitándose la falda y las bragas mientras le veía a los ojos, con dificultad.

Harry se abalanzó sobre ella y la castaña cayó a la cama con su amigo encima. Una vez más, volvía a sentir como el moreno tenía la entrepierna dura y caliente. Pero le gustaba estar así: con él encima, sintiéndolo en toda su extensión.

El chico comenzó un sugestivo movimiento de caderas y ella le tomó del trasero, apretándolo más hacia su cuerpo. Harry sonrió dentro del beso: porque tenía a Hermione desnuda y excitada debajo de él mientras dentro de sus venas, el alcohol y la sangre hacían el amor.

Bajó por el cuerpo de ella e hizo un camino de _ginny_s susurrados (que Hermione nunca llegó a escuchar) y besos, desde el busto hasta el ombligo. Metió sus manos entre los muslos de la castaña y los separó lentamente para hacerse lugar en medio de ella. Volvió a besarla y mientras lo hacía, tomó su erección con la mano que no estaba usando para sostenerse y no aplastarla, y con un empujón pronto estuvo dentro de su amiga. Y se sentía bien… muuuy bien.

Hermione estaba llena de Harry, desde su intimidad hasta su boca y le gustaba como se sentía todo aquello. Con los ojos cerrados y él encima. Cuando Harry la dejó de besar, ella comenzó a gemir en cada embestida, mientras se mordía los labios y se llevaba las manos al cabello, revolviéndolo; o tocaba la espalda de Harry llena de marcas de músculos; o las pasaba por toda la cama… era solo que no sabía que hacer con ellas.

Sus pechos se movían de arriba abajo con cada entrada y salida de aquel miembro a su cuerpo.

Él parecía insaciable, o no sabía que quería. Pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo, la besaba con lengua y sin ella, ponía los brazos duros para no aplastarla y a veces se recostaba sobre su busto y le respiraba en el cuello. En algún momento metió la mano bajo su espalda y le levantó el torso para después volverse y dejarla a ella encima. Hermione apoyó las manos en el estómago de Harry, con músculos bien delineados, y se movió de arriba abajo. Tenían ambos los ojos bien cerrados y la castaña comenzó a sentir en el vientre como que ya estaba muy cerca de llegar, y mientras más se acercaba, más le subía por la garganta un gemido intenso.

Harry llegó después, y cuando Hermione se recostó sobre él, aún a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, el moreno la abrazó y le besó el cabello.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Harry abrió los ojos, paulatinamente fue dándose cuenta de las cosas:

Primero: la cabeza le dolía peor que si le hubieran lanzado una maldición Cruciatus.

Segundo: a menos de que durante la noche hubiera cambiado la disposición de los muebles, el color de las paredes, las sábanas y todo lo demás, aquél no era su departamento.

Tercero: estaba desnudo

Así que tragó saliva –que mal sabor de boca se traía- y miró a su lado.

Y entonces casi se desmaya porque esa cabellera tan frondosa y despeinada y tan castaña solo podía ser de Hermione. Si, si. Hermione su amiga-hermana.

Comenzó a recordar y ahí estaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, registrado en su cerebro. La mayoría de las personas tienen el privilegio de olvidar lo que hacen cuando están borrachas; pero no él. No señor. Harry recuerda con detalle todo lo que hace y eso no termina en otra cosa que cruda moral. Moral y física.

Miró a todos lados pero no encontró ningún reloj así que se levantó de la cama con cuidado y buscó su ropa entre el collage del suelo. Camisa, ropa interior y pantalón. Todo en orden. Caminó al baño de su amiga y una vez dentro, se lavó la cara y miró su rostro en el espejo. Vio al chico de los lentes redondos, la cicatriz escondida tras mechones de cabello negro, y piel medio morena con ojos bien verdes. Y suspiró.

No tenía idea de si debería despertar a Hermione o irse sin despedirse

¿Ella recordaría lo sucedido?

Si lo hacía, ¿debían hablar al respecto?

Y si no ¿tenía él que decirle algo?

¿Y si alguien se enteraba?... ¿Y si Ginny se enteraba?

Y si…

Pero no pudo continuar, porque un cúmulo de alcohol de la noche anterior y comida ya procesada comenzó a subirle por la garganta y Harry se dio la vuelta a tiempo de abrir la tapa del bacín antes de vomitar en él. Todo eso era asqueroso y no tenía idea si el malestar fue provocado por la desintoxicación alcohólica o por las dudas.

Aquello iba a ser, definitivamente, algo difícil de explicar.

Y para colmo, se embriagaron antes de que Hermione le diera algún consejo útil sobre que hacer con Ginny. Aunque después de todo esto, quizá intentar regresar con la pelirroja no era buena idea –pero no era su culpa, sino más bien de alguna clase de predisposición genética por las chicas de ese estilo-.

Quizá quedarse allí encerrado en el baño de la castaña para siempre era una buena idea. O en el suyo propio; pero encerrado al fin y al cabo. O evitar los pubs. Los pubs acompañado de chicas-mejoresamigas-hermanas. Sí, eso era lo más sensato.

Se lavó la boca y tras echarse una última mirada al espejo, entró al cuarto de nuevo. Hermione seguía en la misma posición –que se veía bien incómoda- y le dio pena que se quedara así. Decidió que aunque iba a irse sin despedirse, ateniéndose a las consecuencias que eso conllevaba, no la dejaría ahí desnuda. Escogió lo primero que encontró en uno de los cajones y la vistió, rogando a Merlín y a Dumbledore que ella no se despertara. Y no lo hizo.

Y Harry se escabulló por la puerta del dormitorio, luego de la entrada principal; tomó un taxi y entró a su departamento. Se metió a cocina y preparó un café bien cargado para ver si se le quitaba la resaca.

Lo necesitaría para cuando en un rato suene el teléfono y una Hermione que finge indiferencia le pida que hablen. Y él lo hará. Solo que no tiene ni idea de qué le va a decir.

* * *

T A N I T A barrueta; quien al parecer, insiste en dejar inconcluso el asunto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: todo es de JotaKá blablá nadie me paga por esto blablá._

_Si quieren pueden agregar "Perfecta - Miranda" como soundtrack de este capítulo :) o como ustedes prefieran._

**¿EPILOGO?**

**

* * *

**

Después de intentar dormir durante dos horas y cuando la resaca ya se le había pasado un poco, limpió su habitación, lavó el baño, acomodó todo lo que aún seguía en cajas, cocinó lo suficiente para 6 personas con postres incluidos, se bañó, se afeitó, se vistió, revisó los papeles del trabajo –aún siendo domingo- y trabajó en ellos durante un rato.

Al cabo del medio día, no tenía nada absolutamente que hacer.

Cuando estaba así de nervioso, se volvía tan productivo que no era de sorprenderse que haya vencido a Voldemort.

A punto de empezar a morderse las uñas estaba el pobre Harry cuando sonó el teléfono. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo descomunal y tardó un poco en contestar.

-Bueno…

*

A pesar de todos los intentos no lograba poner los recuerdos faltantes en esos espacios en blanco que tenía su cerebro.

Para cuando salió de la cama y pisó el suelo helado, ya había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que hablar con Harry. El estómago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo.

Primero se dio un largo baño, escogió una ropa bonita, tragó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, se preparó un café y tomó asiento en uno de sus sillones (frente al teléfono) y se pasó entonces un buen rato tratando de decidir qué iba a decirle.

Terminó el café y aunque ya se le había bajado un poco el malestar, no podía pensar sin café, así que se levantó por otra taza y volvió a sentarse para continuar con la extenuante tarea.

Ver el teléfono.

Y entonces entendió que por más que tratara, no encontraría la forma adecuada de decir lo que tenía que decir. Espontaneo saldría mejor.

Con el corazón empezando a palpitar bruscamente, tomó un poco de los polvos que estaban a un costado de la chimenea.

-Casa de Harry

Y una llama verde la envolvió.

*

-Ah… Hola Ron-

Harry casi se pone a brincar de la emoción. Era solo Ron.

"_Hola hermano, ¿vendrás a la Madriguera?"_

El pelirrojo recién había empezado a usar el teléfono y era uno de los pocos artefactos muggles de la colección de su padre que realmente le había llamado la atención. Y ahora que lo sabía usar…

-Em… ¿para qué? No estoy seguro Ron ¿Ginny te dijo algo?

Y volvió a sentir el pulso acelerársele.

"_Dijiste que veríamos juntos el partido de los Chudly Cannon esta noche aquí… pero si tienes planes tío pues me la debes" _

Harry sonrió nervioso. Ahora recordaba, el partido.

-¿Ah eso? Si Ron, casi lo olvidaba. ¿A qué hora es?

"_A las 6"_

Harry miró su reloj: la una de la tarde.

-Sí, ahí estaré.

"_Vale"_

-Saludos a todos.-

"_Gracias. Hasta las 6 entonces."_

Harry tomó los lentes con una mano y con la otra se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Sería un día largo. Lo veía venir.

No tenía mucha hambre pero para matar un poco el tiempo fue hasta la cocina a merendar un poco de todo lo que había cocinado.

Y en eso estaba cuando un ruido fuerte y un _conuncoño_ lo hizo voltear a la sala. Hermione estaba sobándose la pierna y el sillón nuevo se veía de repente un poco culpable.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry se acercó a ella mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa. Excelente forma de hacer más amena la cosa.

Hermione levantó la vista con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Eso siempre ha estado ahí?- preguntó mosqueada

Menos una semana.

-Si- y tras una carcajada, la invitó a pasar a la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

Ella asintió. ¿Recordaría algo él? Se veía tan tranquilo…

-¿Jugo de calabaza? ¿Té? ¿Agua?...-

-¿Tienes café?

Harry sonrió. Al parecer todavía no se le pasaba la cruda a su amiga. Asintió y comenzó a prepararlo. Se sentía torpe y nervioso, y enfrascado como estaba en sus pensamientos se le cayó la cuchara al suelo. El estruendo hizo a Hermione voltear.

-Oye em… hice mucha comida ¿tienes hambre?- No importa cómo, debía llenar esos espacios en blanco que tan incómodo lo habían puesto siempre.

La castaña se lo pensó un poco pero la verdad es que con las prisas y los nervios no había probado bocado en todo el día.

-La verdad sí.

-Vale-

El moreno empezó a servir un plato para cada uno y los asentó en la mesa junto a sendas tazas de café. Ella estaba ojerosa y se veía cansada, él en cambio estaba alterado.

Comieron en silencio. Puro sonido de tenedores, sorbos de café y masticadas de comida.

-Estaba delicioso. Gracias Harry- y sonrió. Se notaba a leguas que estaban tan incómodos… si tan solo supiera como preguntarle.

-De nada-

Seguían sentados y mirando la mesa como si de repente fuese extremadamente interesante. Cosa que no era. Como un minuto pasó sin voces.

-¿Quieres un té?- preguntó el anfitrión.

-No gracias.

Nuevo silencio, igual de incómodo que los anteriores.

-¿Irás con Ron a ver el partido?

-Si ¿y tú?

-Sabes que no me gusta eso. Además tengo un poco de trabajo pendiente todavía.

-Ah… mejor vamos a la sala, estemos más cómodos.- el moreno se revolvió el cabello, nervioso, mientras caminaron a la sala, donde se sentaron juntos.

-Y ¿cómo va el trabajo?- preguntó Harry.

Y entonces todo pasó muy rápido y con vida propia. Ella tenía la intención de contestarle, de contarle qué novedades había en su vida pero lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue… bueno en realidad lo único que logró fue acercarse a Harry y besarlo.

Durante la comida, y a hurtadillas, se la había pasado mirándole. De espaldas mientras preparaba la comida, de perfil mientras estaban en la mesa. Y su boca ¡oh Merlín! Su boca.

Se atrevió a pegar sus labios, probarlos; pedir permiso, entrar en su boca otra vez (la misma que, borracha o no, besaba como debería estar prohibido). Pasó los brazos por su cuello y el cabello azabache y rebelde le hizo cosquillas en el dorso de la mano.

Quizá intentó descubrir si la sensación en los labios con la que se despertó provenía de él… y sí. Ambos pares de labios encajaron como por arte de magia.

Harry por su parte, había intentado hablar y hablar para posponer el tema todo lo que se pudiera pero lo único que había logrado era luchar consigo mismo para no mirar la figura de su amiga.

El moreno levantó la mano que había tenido en el sillón y la dejó en la espalda de ella, que se curvó inconscientemente ante la sensación. Cosa que a él le pareció de lo más sensual.

-Harry…- mustió Hermione, separándose un desesperante y corto segundo para hablar y reanudar su tarea. Él sin embargo sólo hizo un ruido ronco que bien pudo significar _¿qué pasa Hermione? _O tal vez fue porque ella le estaba mordiendo el labio. Nunca se sabe.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer?- y para cuando esas palabras fueron dichas, Harry ya tenía una mano muy en las profundidades del sostén de la castaña y, ardientes como estaban sólo pudo limitarse a sacarla de ahí y mirar el suelo, más rojo que un tomate.

-Harry…- repitió ella, todavía con el corazón galopante y los labios rojos. -¿Qué sucedió anoche?

-Pues vaya…- una vez más, pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello azabache –en las noticias de hoy dijeron que…

Hermione empezó a reír.

-En serio…- puso su mano sobre la de Harry, que estaba en el sofá. -¿Qué pasó?

Harry suspiró cansado. Primero lo primero

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Bueno, tengo flashes ¿me entiendes? Primero de nosotros bebiendo, luego bailando y por último… ¿Harry tú bailas?

El moreno soltó una carcajada y se rascó la nuca.

-Sólo cuando bebo- sonrieron los dos. -¿Y ahí se detienen tus recuerdos?

-No…- la castaña bajó los ojos e intentó camuflajearse con los sillones rojo Gryffindor. –Después una imagen de nosotros besándonos. Y ahora sí, ahí terminan mis recuerdos.

¿La mesa? Pff… el piso era como cien veces más interesante.

-Harry…-

-Ya ya…- fijó sus ojos en ella, pero Hermione seguía desviando la mirada.-Pues eso. No hay mucho más. Comenzamos a beber Wisky y…- sonrió –resulta que ninguno de los dos tiene especial tolerancia al alcohol.

-Claro que no- los ojos marrones se abrieron de sorpresa –eso es el primer síntoma de alcoholismo y yo no soy ninguna alcoho…

-¿Me dejarás terminan Herms?

-Vale.- Y otra vez, mirada al suelo.

-En algún punto de la conversación te saqué a bailar y ahí estábamos, muy tranquilos y… muy cerca, mientras bailábamos. Hasta que me dijiste muy insinuante que irías al baño y cito: _¿me acompañas Harry?_

La chica casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

-Es imposible que yo haya dicho semejante cosa.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Vale. Ya no digo más.

-No no!- Hermione volvió a tomar la mano de su amigo –por favor sigue-

Y si creyó que ya no podía estar más roja, la ilusa Hermione no sabía lo que venía después.

-El caso es que nos besamos mucho rato…-

"por no decir que casi lo hacemos ahí mismo" pensó el moreno.

-…pero alguien empezó a tocar la puerta del baño así que salimos a tomar un taxi y cuando entramos tú dijiste tu dirección y yo no pude decir nada más.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió, como si no hubiera sido ella la protagonista de tan interesante historia.

Harry miró el suelo por unos segundos

-Porque me estabas besando- levantó la vista y Hermione todavía estaba rehuyendo su mirada. Así que continúo.

-Y luego entramos a tu departamento y a la mañana siguiente me fui. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Se mantuvieron sin hablar por casi dos minutos seguidos. Harry sorprendido de haber podido contar toda la historia sin explotar de vergüenza y Hermione completamente pasmada de los dos efectos que el alcohol resultaba provocarle: desinhibición y amnesia. Asquerosa combinación.

-Y en mi departamento…- Merlín era tan difícil preguntar todas esas cosas -¿…Pasó?

-¿Pasar qué?- Definitivamente esto se llevaba el premio de la situación más incomoda de su vida.

-Ya sabes…- lo miró a los ojos -¿Lo hicimos?

Harry pasó la mano por su pelo.

-Sí

Como se lo temía.

-Ah

-Oye Hermione de verdad, lo siento. Es decir, yo también estaba borrachísimo y bueno, a decir verdad, no fue que te obligara precisamente. En cerio, perdóname.

Pero ella no estaba escuchando

-Harry ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?

-Entré en pánico. No sabía si ibas a recordarlo o no, si estarías enfadada conmigo. No tenía idea de qué decirte. Discúlpame.

Ella estaba segura de que Harry no había estado tan bueno en toda su vida como ese día. Y ese día, no estaba intoxicada.

-No puedo perdonarte Harry.

Los ojos se le abrieron de la impresión, dejando sus orbes verdes más visibles tras las gafas.

-Pero Hermione…

-No puedo perdonarte Harry… - lo interrumpió –porque no hay nada que perdonar.

Y se acercó despacio, poniendo la mano en la mejilla de él. Estaba lisa, como si acabara de rasurarse. Harry se quedó quiero porque ¡joder! Era Hermione sobria la que estaba acercándose y por Merlín que desde hacía tiempo que se había puesto bastante bien.

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez con calma, sin las prisas del Wisky de fuego.

*

Haber tenido sexo con una amiga mientras ambos estaban borrachos era una cosa. Pero hacer el amor con ella mientras los dos están conscientes es algo ligeramente distinto.

Por eso cuando, después de que Hermione soltó ese último gemido más ronco que los demás y se quedó laxa sobre las sábanas, y sólo después de que Harry se tensara sobre su cuerpo y tocara el paraíso con sólo la punta de sus dedos largos, fue que el moreno lo entendió.

Los Potter necesitaban un cambio de aires. Algo simple pero significativo, como cambiar de pelirrojas a castañas.

-¿De verdad recordabas solo eso de lo que pasó ayer?- Uno de los dos tenía que romper el silencio y como ella no lo había hecho…

-Si…- Hermione comenzó a sonreír -Pero me imagino que la pasé bien.

Ambos sonrieron.

Quizás las cosas fueran más sencillas aún de lo que se habían imaginado. Es decir… fueron amigos desde siempre.

No es como cuando conoces a una persona y empiezan a salir, a conocerse. A mostrar su mejor lado para impresionar y enamorar al otro, cosa que muchas veces termina siendo sólo la punta del iceberg. No, ellos están al tanto de sus miedos, sus fortalezas, sus logros y sus vergüenzas. Saben a la perfección qué le gusta comer, leer, hacer, ver, y muchas cosas más al otro

Ser amigos que se vuelven pareja es mucho más fácil.

Después de un silencio de varios minutos, Harry cambió de idea.

Tal vez no fuera tan sencillo. Pero por volver a tener a Hermione así, definitivamente estaba dispuesto a intentar.

** FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN FIN **

_Expandir los horizontes es importante y eso incluye escribir sobre cualquier cosa, incluso si no es a lo que estamos acostumbradas, como en esta historia.__  
Gracias de verdad a todas las que leyeron, las que comentaron, las que pusieron la historia en alerta y todas esas cosas hermosas ;)__ Ahora sí, este es el capítulo finalísimo. Espero que no se aburrieran, y si de paso les gustó pues mucho mejor!! :D  
_

_Nos leemos pronto, espero.  
_

_Taniz (:  
_


End file.
